This invention is directed toward a sign for indicating occupancy, and more particularly is directed toward a sign for indicating that a restroom stall is occupied.
In most public restrooms there is no sign to indicate when a bathroom stall is occupied. Thus, when a stall is in use, one might attempt to access the stall not realizing that it is presently occupied. This can create a certain amount of anxiety for the person using the stall.
While signs indicating occupancy are available for portable restrooms, to incorporate this type of signage in commercial stalls would be costly and cumbersome. In addition, such signs could not be easily adapted for use with present stall doors that do not have signage. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sign that addresses these problems.
Therefore an objective of the present invention is to provide an occupancy sign that is easily adaptable to existing bathroom stalls.
A further objective is to provide an occupancy sign that is easy to manufacture and install.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.